All Mighty Dad
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Toshinori has always been good with kids. Even if he doesn't know it, he's met some of his students when they were little. Some needed a joke, some needed a hero. And All Might? He needed to see them smile because when they did it made his life and hero work even better.


**Disclmainer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Moooooom!" Midoriya cried happily, the five-year-old tugging at her hand as they walked around the store. He was pointing to a new onesie they had. Of course, the second he had set his eyes on the new version of All Might's Pro Hero costume onesies he was sold. "Look, mom, it's All Might's new costume!"

"Hold on, Izuku, let's walk there okay? It's not going to vanish, I promise," Inko smiled as they got to the new pajamas. She let him look over them as her son cried happily picking one up in his size. "Is that the one you want?"

"Yes, Mama, please!" Holding up the plastic-wrapped onesie Izuku was hopping from one foot to another. "Can we? Please?!"

"Let's see," Inko took the item looking for the prices. Since her husband has left them times had been hard on her trying to work and provide for her son at the same time. As much as it pained her first thing she always had to consider was the price. It took a minute but she was surprised seeing it was about twenty. That was oddly cheap for a new one but she was grateful. "Yes, we can get this. Come on, Izuku, let's go pay for it so we can get to the bus."

"Yay! Thanks, Mama!" Izuku eyes watered as they started to walk over to the check out counter. "I can't wait to put it on!"

As Inko listened to him talk about All Might as they stood in line waiting for their turn.

* * *

Toshinori was picking up some shirts he needed. After finding where they had moved to the shirts since it seemed they had redone the store a little, he had picked out a few placing them in the hand shopping cart he had.

Going to the check out he stood in line waiting his turn so he could pay than grab something to eat and head home. It was a long day after all. With his plan in mind, he heard a commotion, not a big one, but a small child sounding upset.

Looking over he watched the scene play out.

"I'm so sorry, Izuku, but… I read the tag wrong," A woman with green hair said to her son as she held him drying the big tears that flowed down his face. The boy had almost the same color hair but a bit wilder. She seemed upset as she whispered to him something about next time. "Come on, sweetie, let's go home and we call play okay?"

"O-okay, m-mom," The boy sniffled trying to hold in his cries of sadness even though he was failing. "Can w-we have cookies when w-we get hom-home?"

Watching the two headed for the door Toshi walked up as the next person only had one item. It went by quickly so he asked the cashier what happened to the kid and his mother.

"Oh, the poor thing was so excited to get the new All Might pajamas," The worker leaned closer whispering. "The mom didn't have enough and had to leave it. She was so upset."

"I see. Uh, you still have it up here?" He asked.

"Yes, it's right here." She picked it up from the bin under the cashier register before setting it in front of him. "It's the new one. It's twice as much as the old ones."

"Add it to my bill please and uh, can you add in a package of cookies?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Hey, excuse me!"

Standing at the crosswalk waiting for the sign to change so Inko could take herself and Izuku home, she heard a voice call out to her. Turning around as she held a teary-eyed Izuku how as still sniffling a little bit.

In front of her was a scrawny build of a man, his blond hair stuck out at odd places with clothes that looked a bit too big for him but he jogged slowly over to them looking at the boy.

"Here," Toshi held out the bag. "I didn't mean to pry but I heard what happened and thought that it's not fair that they marked the prices wrong and got the kid's hope sup so... here."

"Oh, I can't!"

"It's not a problem, I promise," Walking over Tosi took the little boy's hand putting the bag handle in the boy's little fist. He grinned ruffling the green hair. "Go save the world alright, kid?"

Nodding Izuku looked into the bag a huge smile, big eyes shining with new tears as he hugged the bag. "Thank you, mister!"

"Yes, thank you. If you can give me your phone number and address I can pay you back," Inko tried to balance holding he happily screaming child and dig through her purse. When she finally got a pen and paper laughing awkwardly the man was fone. "Uh… hello?"

"Mom, look!" Izuku cried pointing up into the sky, as a large figure was soaring across the sky. "It's All Might!"

Looking up seeing the mass of the Hero Inko smiled a bit before looking around with a small frown. "Where did that man go…?" 

* * *

**Prompts and requests open.**


End file.
